


打德拉科的脑袋

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮和德拉科因为一个误会而争吵。争吵的一半乐趣在于言归于好。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	打德拉科的脑袋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hitting Draco Upside the Head](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614641) by CCC. 



金妮伤心地冲他笑了笑，用手指抚摸着他的头发。他疑惑地看着她，她叹了口气。“我们不能再这样下去了。”

他眼里的温暖消失了。“你什么意思？”

金妮深吸了一口气，告诉自己，她在做正确的事情，然后继续说道：“我们不能再这样偷偷摸摸了。人们开始怀疑了。”

德拉科面无表情，她知道，理性讨论的所有希望都破灭了。

“好吧，反正我已经厌倦你了。”他转身走开了。

金妮尽量让自己不要发火。她知道这就是他的方式。每当有人说了他不喜欢的话时，他就像一个被宠坏的孩子一样闹脾气。“德拉科，等等。”

他转过身来怒视着她。“我为什么要等？你告诉我，你不想再见到我，我应该优雅地接受？”

金妮眼中涌起了沮丧的泪水。“我不是这么说的。”

德拉科大步走到她面前，居高临下地俯视着她，用低得吓人的声音说道：“你说我们不能再这样下去了。我还能怎么解读？”

沮丧变成了愤怒，金妮伸出手指，狠狠地戳着他的胸口。“你根本没听我说话，你这个大傻瓜。我说我们不能再偷偷摸摸了。我说的是偷偷摸摸，而不是我们。”

“哦。”当他意识到她在说什么，他的眼神变得柔和了。“那告诉我你想要什么。”

她对他笑了笑。“我不想打你的脑袋时，我希望白天能和你公开站在别人面前。”

他对她露出了得意的笑容。“你想向所有人公开我们的关系？”

“你在取笑我，是吗？”金妮伸出手，轻轻拍了拍他的后脑勺。他瞪了她一眼，她咯咯笑了起来。“这几乎和做爱一样令人满意。”

他瞪她瞪得更厉害了，她的笑容有些动摇。“我只是在开玩笑。”

“对不起，但是我觉得我好像受到了侮辱。”他在金妮的耳边说。他那温暖的呼吸使她打了个冷战。

“二十分钟后就吃晚餐了。我们得走了。”他吻着金妮的脖子，金妮无力地抗议着。“我不是那个意思……哦，天啊。”

他用手抚摸着她的腿上因为之前的活动而敏感的肌肤，她发出了呻吟。

他的嘴掠过她的脉搏，手指继续戏弄着她。她伸手捧住他的脸，深情地吻着他。

她知道他需要控制局面，就意味着他会无休止地戏弄她，除非她做些什么把他逼到极点。她吻了吻他的耳朵，然后低声说出了她所能想到的最下流的幻想。他整个身体都僵硬了。她怀疑自己是不是做得太过分了。

当她望着他的眼睛时，她看到的黑暗与凶猛让她抓紧了他的肩膀。在她反应的刺激之下，他很快除掉了他们之间的障碍。在那之后是混乱的摩擦和不断上升的热量。她的身体爆炸了，她尖声叫着他的名字。不久之后，他吼着她的名字，倒在了她的身上。

她抬头看向他的眼睛时，那种凶狠消失了。相反，他露出了惊奇的表情，好像他很惊讶他竟然可以这样对她。他俯下身，温柔地吻了她。

“这比打你的后脑勺更让人满意。”

他笑了起来。“很高兴我证明了这一点。”

他们施了几道咒语把自己收拾干净，整理好衣服后，德拉科抓住她的手，朝门口走去。她低头看着他们的手，笑了笑。他们走到门口时，他解开了锁定咒，把她拉到了走廊里。

她以为他会松开她的手，像往常一样走开。但是他却弯下腰吻了她。一群人在拐角处停下来，倒吸了一口气。德拉科结束这个吻后，对他们得意地笑了笑。“怎么了，我不能在走廊里和我的女朋友接吻吗？”

他拉着她继续往前走，金妮咯咯笑了起来。她能听到人们在她身后兴奋地议论着。“我们要去哪里？”他拽着她来到另一条走廊时，她问道。

他只是笑了笑，等另一群人走近之后，他又吻了她。这一次，金妮决定由她来开头。他松开她时，她看着那些惊恐地盯着她的学生。“怎么了？我不能在走廊里和我的男朋友接吻吗？”

德拉科笑着将她带去了另一个方向。他低头看着她，眼神温暖，脸上带着一丝坏笑。“我想如果我们再来几次，天黑之前，整个城堡就都知道了。对了，我没有忘记你说的大礼堂里斯莱特林餐桌的事。我想我们还是留到你哥哥生日的时候吧。”

**「完」**


End file.
